In simple terms, computer networks facilitate the sharing of data between computing devices. Sharing data may include passing data through multiple network devices and or multiple networks. Typically, such devices may receive data at a first interface and route or forward the data to a second interface that transmits the data onward through the network. At each interface, information associated with the data is processed so that the data is properly handled and eventually reaches its destination. This processing, unfortunately, may add latency to data sharing and consumes processing power. Generally, the latency at a particular interface may not be particularly noteworthy; however, in the aggregate, this latency may be significant. Additionally, the latency issue may be exacerbated when relatively large amounts of data are shared or transmitted. This may be due to size limitations imposed on certain transmissions and/or by particular devices, for example.
Various techniques have been implemented to reduce the latency of data transmission through networks. Despite success in reducing latency with certain techniques, there remains opportunity for improvement.